High School Life
by Mittelan
Summary: discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be a 6-year-old genius 8D (Cause it came out in 1999 and all...)

-

I sigh and stare out the car window staring at my own disoriented reflection. I frown a bit noticing my bright pink hair looks like it just went through a Tornado. Briefly I look away and begin staring at the buildings a people we pass by on the road. Restaurant, motel, stoplight, crosswalk, and… What the…? An emo kid with an energy drink?

"Did… did you just see that dad?" I say in an alarm tone.

"What, the kid with an energy drink? Yeah, so what's so unusual about that?" my dad seems to be a bit confused by the way I'm over reacting…

I sigh again, "Never mind…" of course, he probably doesn't know stereotypes… He's a forty-year-old man who's done with all these stinking schools…

He turns his body towards me and smiles softly, "Don't worry Sakura, we're almost there."

I just gaze at the front noticing the traffic light changed its color, "It's green again." I inform my dad dully.

He lets out a breath in worry and turns around to continue driving.

I return to gazing out my window and notice a big green sign with a warm greeting.

"Welcome to Konoha." I mutter to myself.

'Che, as if we want to be here…' 

-

"Well, since it's only around 9 o' clock, I think you should go to your high school." my mom states, while attempting to lift a heavy package.

I stare at her in disbelief, "What? But we just got here! I think I should get settled in first at the very least! I mean, you still get to stay here, and I find that highly unfair. You should be reasonable at the very least." I try to say this in a reasonable voice. Please make a big note in the word _try_.

My mom pauses, puts the box that is in her hand down, and turns to me. She puts on that eerie grin that she often uses to get my dad to do something. Speaking of him… He rushes pass me and in a low voice says, "Good luck, you're gonna need it." I eye his back fairly irritated at his little faith in my argument skills.

"Honey look at me when we're talking," I look at her straight in the eye, hoping to jinx her or something. "Who was the one that went through nine hours of labor to get you into this beautiful world?" My mouth agape, I falter. Out of all the things she was going to say I never thought she would say _that_. "That's right, me. Not you. So you listen to what I say to you young lady."

I narrow my eyes dangerously and glare at her, and she mirrors my expression. We stay like this for a few minutes; I wonder whose going to win?

-

"Bye honey! Have fun at school!" she cheerfully shouts.

"Whatever…" I'm still a bit upset that I have to go to school.

'My god, no wonder you're so scary at times! Look at who your mother is!' 

I sigh in exasperation; she's your mom too…

My mom drives off. I sighed for what seems like the millionth time today, and walk at a snail's pace into the school… _'This is gonna be hell.'_

I saunter over to the open window with big bold words 'ATTENDENCE' on the top, I see a woman with her back facing towards me typing on her computer. I clear my throat, "Um, hi. I'm new to this school…" I notice my voice sounds more high pitch than usual.

The woman then turns around swiftly and I am a bit surprised that she is so young! I mean she doesn't look like a High School student or anything; she looks as if she is fresh out of college or something! I also like her hairstyle; it's like a bob cut, but longer, and some strands of hair frame around her face gently.

She smiles gently, "Hey, welcome to Konoha High! You probably need your schedule right? Can you give me your first and last name please?"

I smile a bit at how she seems kind. Maybe all of the teachers here are like this? "Sure… It's Sakura… Haruno." I waited a bit and hear the printer starting. I see my schedule come out, and the woman grabs it briefly looks at it, and then gives it to me.

"Lucky you, your locker's in the main hall way, that's a good place for a locker. It should be fairly easy to find your classes, hallway A is right near the front door and then it goes down from there. I hope you enjoy your Junior year here! Go to your fourth period class by the way."

"Uh… Thank you…" I guess.

As I walk down the hallway I hear a crash then, "MISS TSUNADE! NO DRINKING ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! YOU'RE THE AP FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"Go to hell… Whatever the hell your name is… Shiku? Shitzu?"

…

That's something you don't hear an Assistant Principal doing everyday.

'_This school is full of dumb Asses's.'_

-

When I finally make it to class, I notice everyone is staring at me as if I was an alien from another planet. I quickly look at my feet noticing a shoelace is united.

'_I say you flick them off, then give them a bitch slap!'_

"Hello, and you are…?" a deep voice asks. I quickly snap my head up and notice the person who spoke is the teacher. An odd looking teacher too. I mean what's with the gray hair? He looks the same age as that lady at the front desk. Then again, I _do_ have pink hair so I shouldn't really be talking. Is that an… eye-patch? Who the hell wears and _eye-patch_ in public. Well, unless he doesn't have an eye. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought.

The man clears his throat and I redden a bit at my day dreaming, "Um, I'm a new student… Are you Mister Hatake?" I ask in a tiny voice, my eyes drifting back to the floor. Hm, that's an interesting looking tile there…

'_Nice impression you got there Sakura…' _My inner says mockingly.

He then smiles kindly at me, he is one good-looking guy when he smiles… Wait, I shouldn't be checking out my English teacher. "Ah, you got the right class, and please call me Mister Kakashi, I'm not too fond of Mister Hatake."

I nodded my head, "Oh, okay."

Mister Kakashi then looks around the room, "Hm… There is an empty seat next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand please."

A hand then shoots into the air. I stare at the kid who raised his hand on my way to the table. He's grinning widely while waving his hand at me as if we were best friends. I then notice that his blonde hair seemed to go _everywhere_. Does this kid even brush his hair? Are those _whiskers_ on his cheek? You know what, I'm going to keep that as an unsolved mystery for now.

When I stop, ahem, _rudely_ staring at him, I notice that practically everyone in the classroom is staring at _me_. Why the hell are they staring at me? Wait a minute… Is it the pink hair? I bet they're wondering if it's natural. Bastards! I then sit down at the table slamming my backpack on the floor hoping to scare everyone. That didn't exactly work though, as there is hardly anything in there in the first place. I sulk a bit at my failed attempt.

"Psst! Hey! What's your name?" a voice _loudly_ whispers. Isn't whispering supposed to be quiet? Someone needs to teach this guy how to whisper.

I smile politely at the guy and whisper _quietly_, "It's Sakura. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name, what is it?" I'm a bit embarrassed for asking his name because I know the teacher said it twice already. Was it Narito? No, that doesn't sound right…

He gives me a mischievous grin, "The name's Naruto! Hey, you're pretty cute, ya know? Wanna be my girlfriend?"

I feel my cheeks warm up a bit, "Er, but Naruto, I don't really know you…" I sorta twitch while trying to smile. He seems nice and all, but I've only known him for what? Two seconds, not a lot of time.

Naruto sulks a bit, and I can't help but feel a bit bad. Then all of the sudden he looks at me with a big smile on his face.

'_It's like a positive PMS.'_

"Then, let's start off as friends, and then I'll win your heart or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki!" he loudly declares to the classroom.

I can't help but gawk a bit at his uh, declaration of love. I mean, I guess I'm flattered and all… But this guy is pretty much a stranger to me. I can tell this school year will be just _peachy_.

-

When I walk into the art room, I notice I'm one of the first few people there. I sit down at a table near the back, hoping no one sits in this seat. This blonde… 'it' comes up to me. I think I have the right to be confused, as the 'it' has long blonde hair that is longer than my own. The 'it' had pretty blue eyes too. Makes me want blue eyes, but instead I get _green_ eyes. The 'it' has no err, 'assets' either. So this is either a flat-chested woman, or an _extremely_ feminine man.

"Who are you, hm?" Okay, now that 'it' is a he.

"I'm a new student…" I meekly say.

"Oh? Well, I'm the teacher of this class. Call me Deidara, no Misters. Hope you enjoy art cause art is a bang!" He says while grinning widely at me.

'_I must quote myself: This school is full of dumb Asses's'_

All the students file in, and then the bell rings. While all the kids are talking I notice that Deidara goes up to the front of the room and grabs a yardstick. What the hell is he gonna do with that?

He then smacks the boards loudly, making some of the kids jump. "Okay brats. I'm going to lecture you today. No need to take notes; this will be fairly short, hm."

The kids around me turn towards the front a pay attention.

"As some of you know, I like to say art is a bang, hm. Art is a fleeting moment. Now, I'm not trying to convert you over or anything, I don't want to be those door-to-door religious people who tell us to repent. As you know, actions speak louder than words, hm."

He grins maliciously and lifts up a stunning clay rose. I mean really, the details are just perfect! He then does something you would least expect. He shatters the _gorgeous_ rose on the floor, while looking as if he done no wrong. I look around to see other students face looking in shock too.

'_Scratch that. This school is filled with some fucking psycho's'_

-

The lunch lady plops this… This abomination on to my tray, she must have seen the look on my face as she bluntly tells me, "Meatball Surprise." My god even the name sucks.

When I walk out of line I make a note to pack my lunch from now on and forever. Who knows what could happen if I ate this.

Then something strikes me. I haven't a clue as to where to sit. I don't know about other people, but I fell very awkward when I sit all by myself next to people I don't know. So I look for a person sitting by him or herself because it would be less awkward then sitting with a clique. I see a girl with red hair, and even though she has a scowl on her face, and is picking at her food, I still walk over to where she is sitting.

"Hi!" I say in a friendly voice while placing my tray in on the spot in front of her, and then I take a seat.

The girl looks up from her food picking –which doesn't look anything like food I'd like to add— and glares at me with that scowl.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asks in an unkind voice. I twitch a bit and for some reason have a sudden urge to punch something… or some_one_, but I refrain myself as I had never made enemies before and I probably don't want to start now.

In the most joyful voice I can muster I smile politely and say, "My name's Sakura! What's your name?" she just stares at me as if I'm mentally disabled or something, before going back to the 'art of picking food'. Hmm, that's a pretty good quote. I begin to pick at my food too; don't they call this Meatball Surprise? I wonder what the surprise is…

'Probably piss or something…' 

I faintly nod my head in agreement.

"Tayuya." She mummers.

I look up and stop the 'art of food picking' and gaze at her perplexedly, "I beg your pardon?"

She takes hold of her fork, "The name is Tayuya." she says a bit louder this time, and stabs her food.

-

Revised 9/30/07


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… I would be speaking Japanese bby 8D

'_O RLY?' _Is inner Sakura

"YA RLY" Is someone speaking

-

I blink, I have a feeling she's more violent than she looks. "Oh! So… What are you?" I ask.

Tayuya stares at me in confusion, "I think it's pretty obvious I'm a girl." She says bluntly.

I feel my ears warming up; I guess I wasn't to clear. "No no! I mean, like what's your rank? Sophomore, junior… You know?" I say, stumbling over my words in embarrassment.

"Ah," she says in an understanding manner. "I'm a fucking junior. I really hate high school, it's filled with a bunch of pansies." Tayuya starts to open her milk carton fully and puts her food in it. It seems to be half full, so the food could fit… But I vaguely wonder what she's going to do with _that_.

I stare at her… Carton of food for a second, but look back up at Tayuya, as it is impolite to stare, you know? "Oh, I'm a junior too! Err, I don't know about that pansy comment, but I really don't like it here either, and it's my first day here!"

She then placed her elbow on the table and rested her hand on her head while mixing up the food in the milk carton. "Ah, so that's why your talking to me…" she mummers quietly, that I almost couldn't catch it. I gaze at her in confusion, "Most people are intimidated by me, so it doesn't give me an exactly great reputation."

'_Well, your not exactly the most nice looking person in the world…'_

She then closes up the carton and places it on the table while staring at it.

I wonder why she's just staring at the carton… "Uh, what are you doing?"

She glances up at me then back down to her creation, "I'm a genius at work. I'm trying to figure out what to do with it right now."

Now I get the impression that goes on impulse instead of thinking things out. She's totally opposite from me…

Tayuya picks up her fork and starts poking holes near the top of the carton while grinning lack a madman, or rather a mad_wo_man.

"Hey, Saki. Pick a direction." She asks, no rather _demands_ me. And what the hell? My name is _not_ Saki. That's like that Japanese alcohol drink!

With my eye twitching, I curtly say, "North. And it's _Sakura_ not Saki, thank you very much."

Tayuya just shrugs her shoulder, and throws her carton of food north. "Yeah, I know your name is Sakura, but I think Saki is better. Hey, look at the free show why won't ya, Saki?"

I turn around quickly and look at what is going on. Only one word can sum it up, chaos.

I could see that the food had splattered everywhere at that table, girls were screaming, freaking out and pointing to their tiny _tiny_ shirts, as if pointing at it would make the stain magically disappear. And the boys stared at the food on their shirt in disgust while trying to wipe it of, to no avail.

I turn back to Tayuya who is laughing like there is now tomorrow. "Aren't you…? Aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?" I say while stuttering. God, out of all the people I choose to sit with, it's a freaking troublemaker. While, me… I'm known as the prim and proper Sakura Haruno.

"Me, Afraid of getting in trouble? I'm not afraid of any of these pansies!" She says while having a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Why do you do this kind of stuff?" I'm truly curious.

'_Don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat.'_

Don't _you_ know? Satisfaction bought it back!

She grins goofily at me, "Don't you know? It's fun do this kind of shit, Sakura!"

I'm no physic or anything, but I can already tell that from now, October to May, this will _not_ be a calm, peaceful or boring school year. Instead it will be a _wild_, _non-_peaceful, _exciting_ school year.

Just _great_.

-

I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, as I'm worried they might blame me for throwing the food bomb. I mean I _was_ sitting in front of the culprit! I sigh and look around the hallway bored, and then something caught my eye. Okay it's rather more of a some_one_, and that some_one_ is a _he_. Oh god, I feel those long lost hormones kicking in.

I look the boy in the face checking out his uh, face. He has _the_ perfect nose, that's right _the_. And hot damn, his eyes! They're deep blue, almost black and if it's possible, you could get lost in those beautiful eyes. I'm serious. Oh my god, and his _hair_ is even better than mine! Is he really a man? Either that or he's gay. I glare at my _ugly_ pink hair, especially at the split ends, I mean, suure, there hard to see, but their still there. I look at the guy's hair again in jealousy.

'_Damn! What shampoo does this guy use?! Let's switch over to his brand once we go to a store!'_

I then notice that his mouth is in a thin line. Well, he _is_ surrounded by girls here are touching him practically everywhere. I wonder what he looks like when he smiles…? Holy shi- did that girl just grab his… his… forbidden area!? I notice that guy begins frowning some more and glares at the groper. The groper pales and flees down the hall.

Frownie –my new nickname for him- is also pretty pale too. I'm a bit surprised at this, as the sun here practically shines twenty four seven, you know? Maybe he's not originally from this area? I mean he doesn't look at all like an American…

'_Maybe… I bet you he's a vampire!'_

Frownie glances at me, and I know it's just a glance, and no, it didn't feel like we were the only ones in the room, and no, time didn't stop. He only looked for a second anyways, plus I think he only glanced at me because I'm the only one in the hallway with _pink_ hair. I mean, if I ever meet someone with… Purple hair, I'd stare at them too. But for some reason…

My heart… It did something… weird.

I always thought that the cliché saying 'I felt my heart skip a beat' is so corny, but I'm pretty sure that's what my heart did.

It skipped a beat.

-

**A/N**: I'm posting all revised chapters and chapter 3 together; it's like a 3 in 1 err… discount. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… I'd make Karin a brunette xD

'_OMG HE'S MINE!' _is inner Sakura

"NO WAY BIATCH!" is someone speaking

I'd like to thank that one reviewer for the last chapter for reviewing. Then again, chapter 2 wasn't the greatest chapter ever. But still, it won't kill you to review.

-

Days have passed by and I made myself more comfortable in Konoha High. And I learned that Frownie's name is Sasuke Uchiha, mainly cause he's in my first, second and sixth period. Naruto is in all my classes… So that gives him a chance to talk to me more often. I have yet to talk to Sasuke, as he is like… The unattainable. Maybe I should give up on him and settle for someone that I _can_ actually date?

I walk through the hallway while pondering on this and then I accidentally bump into something hard, causing me to fall. When I look up to see what I bumped into I see that it is more of a someone, and by god, I think his eyebrows are _moving!_

"Uh, I'm sorry I bumped into you…" I say in a meek voice, what the hell? This guy is wearing a freaking jump suit! Is that even allowed in the school dress code? It's all green too! Makes me ashamed of having green eyes now!

"Ah! No, I should be the one apologizing, as it was I who was standing in the middle of the hallway! My, you are a beautiful young lady! I have never laid my eyes on someone as beautiful as you! May I ask you what your name is?" He gives me a grin, and his teeth were shining brightly that it temporarily blinded me.

"… Uh, my name is Sakura…" I mumble. Did I make the right decision in giving this… beast my name?

"So your name is Sakura? What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady! Oh my, I forgot to give my name! My name is Lee! Oh no, we are going to be late to class, Miss Sakura. I hope to see you soon!" with that, Lee runs off towards D hall. He's a nice guy, even though he didn't help me up… But not someone I would want to date… Even though I shouldn't be talking, as I'm not the best person in the world either. With that thought, I stand up and brush off my clothes then walk off to third period.

-

"Hey Sakura! Can I copy your homework?" Naruto whispers to me. I took the liberty to teach him how to whisper, so now he's a whispering pro! But what he asked made me frown a bit.

"Why didn't you do your homework, Naruto?" I hiss dangerously at him.

Naruto gulps loudly and I see sweat building up on his face. Am I really that scary?

'_Yes.'_

Shut up, no one asked _you_.

"But… I was really busy last night, so I didn't have time to do my homework!" He tells me, all while whispering! See, they should make a contest to see who is the world's best whisperer. Besides that point…

"And _what_ exactly where you doing last night?" I say in a menacing voice. This time he looks more nervous, okay, now I know it was something stupid that he did to blow off homework.

"Me and my friend where toilet papering Orochimaru's house!" He blurts out; I look around and see everyone in the class staring at us. They return to whatever they were doing though, as it is _Orochimaru_, that guy gives everyone the creeps, even the principal. I've also heard rumors flying around that he attempted to hit on Sasuke on the first day of school. The end result was a week in the hospital, and it wasn't Sasuke.

'_Hey! That bastard didn't invite us! That little fucker!'_

"… Since it's a valid reason, I'll let you copy off my homework…" Jesus, now I _know_ I'm getting more lenient I wonder who's fault that is?I mean, if he asked this before I probably met him and Tayuya, I would have never said yes.

"Oh my god! You're my savior! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" Naruto then glomps me almost causing me to fall of my chair.

"Hey hey! I almost fell off! Get off of me you loser!" Even as I was saying this, I held a smile on my face.

-

"Aren't you friends with Naruto?" Tayuya asks me while eating her sandwich.

Usually I would tell her to not eat with her mouth full, but I have given up. "Yeah, I'm friends with him, why?"

"Why don't just go sit with that loud bastard?" she says, waving her hand to his direction.

I stay silent for a few seconds before coming up with an answer, "It's more fun sitting with you?" I know I answered with a question, but hey! It's still an answer… Right?

"Riiight…" Tayuya says in a suspicious manner.

Neither of us talks for a few seconds before I remember something, "Hey! What's your cell phone number?" I ask loudly.

She looks at me weirdly, "Why should I tell you?"

I pout a bit, "But… We've been friends for ten days now! What if… I have an emergency? Who would I call?"

"You would call your mom, that's who." She answers sarcastically.

"No! I would call my friend, who is you! Just give me your freaking number." I demand.

"Whoa whoa whoa, no need to be so polite Saki." She smirks and takes out a pen and writes on my hand.

"Thank you so much Yuna!" I exclaim happily. I make an attempt to hug her, but I can't reach over the table. Damn table.

"Hey, don't call me Yuna." She says scowling at me, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Then don't call me Saki." I growl at her.

"Whatever, _Saki_." Tayuya then sticks her tongue out at me, and gives me the bird.

-

Me, still being a bit peeved at what Tayuya had done, I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going. My nose had to pay for that.

"Oof!" Thankfully I'm still standing, and I look at what I bumped into the _second_ time today to see it's someone you'd least expect. Holy crap, it's the hot and handsome Sasuke.

"Watch where you're going next time." He says in a monotone voice. Sheesh, he's like a robot. Sasuke then walks away to… where ever.

As I rub my nose I mumble, "_Someone_ needs to brush up on their etiquette one o' one skills."

'_I don't know about you, but I've always liked the bad ass type.'_

I don't see how that's 'bad ass' that's just having a stick up their ass… He's still hot though.

-

"Tayuyaaaaa!" I drag out her name on purpose just to annoy her.

"_What the fuck do you want __**now**__? This is the third time you've called me so far! I'm regretting that I gave you my number_." Tayuya growls harshly to me, man, she must be peeved.

"Hey! It's like how I'm regretting that I gave that Lee guy my name!" I say while snapping my fingers, I almost forgot about him.

"… _**What**__? Are you on crack or something?" _I stifle my laughter; I wish I could see her expression now…

"No, I'm to good to do that stuff! Plus, this wouldn't be the third time I call you if you didn't hang-up on me on the first two." I say in a matter of fact tone.

"_Okay okay, what do you want?" _I can tell she just wants to get this over with.

"You want to go to the mall with me this Saturday?" I ask.

"_Yeah sure whatever, meet me there at one. And don't ever call this number again till then!"_ With that said, she abruptly hangs up the phone. I stare at my phone in disbelief, she didn't even say goodbye!

'_Cold hearted bitch!'_

-

I sigh as the bell rings and start to pack up my stuff. Thank god this day is almost over. This is the period I dislike the most, I mean come on, _Orochimaru_ is teaching it… Plus I have Gym next period, and so it'll be pretty hot. A voice then breaks my train of thoughts.

"Hey Sakura! Can I walk with you to Gym?" Naruto asks me. I smile at him.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" I ask, I wonder if he'll even get this…

"Huh?" Knew it. I groan a bit; I know he's not the brightest crayon in the box… but still.

"It's '_May_ I', loser." A deep voice cuts in. I turn to the speaker, and lo and behold, it's Sasuke! Wow, I get to hear his voice twice in one day, that's awesome… I think.

I can't contain my excitement that he's near me, I know he's not talking to me but still.

"Hey! I knew that!" Naruto protests, while sticking his tongue out.

I roll my eyes, and Sasuke just snorts and leaves the classroom. "Aren't you going to walk with me to gym Naruto?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! Come on! We might be late if we don't hurry!" He exclaims and rushes to pack his things. I put my backpack over my shoulder and walk to the door waiting for him.

"Hurry up Naruto! I might just walk there on my own." I threaten; I don't plan on carrying out that threat though…

Once I said that, he rushes towards me and holds my hand to drag me. I blush and look towards our hands, he's only holding my wrist… but still. I stay silent on the way to our next class. When we near the Gym he notices that he's holding my wrists and drops it. "Sorry…" he says awkwardly.

I smile gently at him, "It's okay, I didn't mind." And scratch my cheek even though it didn't need to be scratched.

Naruto blushes at what I said and then speaks up, "Wanna go out?"

'_Oh god, the atmosphere here is gagging me!'_

I stay silent for a few seconds, and I can tell that Naruto is nervous. I know I have a crush on Sasuke, but it's only because of his looks. Naruto is someone who I know I can get along with, and I have more affection for him than Sasuke, "Sure Naruto, let's go out on Sunday."

-

**A/n:** Now isn't _that_ the cutest thing you ever saw? Joking joking. I swear, those shoujo manga's are affecting me 3 please review, anyone can review guys and gals, even people who don't have an account.


	4. FILLER or OMAKE

High School Life

FILLER CHAPTER!

**A/N** You heard me right. I'm taking a page from the Naruto anime and posting a filler. Mainly just because. I've started on the next chapter, but these ideas where swimming in my head during Study Hall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xoxo

"Ohayo guzimasu, Sasuke-kun. Kono wa daijoubu o fain asa?" Sakura said as she sat next to him.

_Good morning, Sasuke. How are you doing on this fine morning?_

Sasuke stared at her weirdly, "… Am I your friend? And why are you speaking Chinese?"

Naruto came walking in, "Hey Sakura! What's up! Why're you sitting next to Sasuke?"

"Ara, Naruto-kun. Omaesan wa, daijoubu desu."

_Oh, Naruto. How are you doing?_

Naruto stopped smiling, and turned to Sasuke, "Is she speaking Chinese?" he whispered.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Oi, oi! Nani wo naishobanashi?! Minna uma-kuso!"

_Hey, hey! What are you whispering?! You guys are horse shit! _

"I have a feeling she just insulted us." Sasuke muttered.

xoxo

Sakura's First Day…

This blonde girl approached me, "Hey! You seem new, my name's Ino Yamanaka by the way."

I found it odd she said her last name, but hey, whatever.

Some other girls came up to me too, Ino continued speaking, "This is Tenten, and this is Hinata Hyuuga. What's your name?"

"Oh, mines Sakura Haruno." Hey, if you can't beat 'em join 'em. "I have a feeling of déjà vu for some reason…"

"Me too." Piped up Tenten.

"Me three." Whispered Hinata.

"Me four." Ino.

END

**A/N: **Okay, I don't even know if the Japanese is correct. I just went to a translator and BAM. So don't get mad at me if it isn't.

Yes. I was poking fun at how some people use Japanese phrases in their stories, and I don't understand it half of the time, and they don't put up a translation anywhere. That's what bothers me. I don't see it too often though…

Sorry if any of this offends you, I was just poking some fun. I don't mean for anything to be serious.

I had this on my comp. Since last year.

Would you rather just have a chapter that's a note from me or some kinda story in there with a note from me?

Point is, I'm going to continue writing this fic. Yea. Not now, but eventually, I want to finish some oneshots before I start on this. I'm going to revise this fic _(again)_ and all that other good stuff.

So hold your horses, a new chapter will come this year :)

_(hopefully..)_


End file.
